winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Roxy
roxy is a believix and Charmix fairy? Please, administrators! Why protect the page? And can please change picture into this: Roxy age Hi! I just wanted to ask, how old is Roxy? Because I know people think she is 16, but I also know there is no proof for it. I'm from Poland, and here in Winx Club magazine in every issue is section, where new information about Winx fairies are published. The last time they wrote about Roxy, they said she is 15 in season 4, so 16 when she go to Alfea in season 5 and 17 now in season 6. If someone want, I can add scan of this page. So is this right? Roxy is 15 at her first appearance? Yeah, but Roxy first appearance was in season 4 and she join to Alfea in season 5. Isn't it mean that she is 16 in season 5, so 15 at her first appearance? We cant assume things... Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 22:29, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I know we can't, this is exactly my point. We don't know if she was 16, there is no proof for this, so we should wrote in her age at first appearance 15-16 or unknown. Talking about appearance is NOT wise. Bloom first appeared in season 1, and she was 16 there, so, if you talk about first appearance, Roxy IS the same. She got the invitation to Alfea to study during season 4, but she refused, so, she enrolled Alfea in the end of season 4/beginning of season 5 => she was 16 at season 4. A cold wind of Autumn 12:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Now she's 17 or 18 right? KamariU (talk) 12:53, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep, I suppose. A cold wind of Autumn 12:59, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Roxy's Signature Reference MaryWilliameTaraneeChristineHaleCourtney (talk) 04:15, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Mary Williame Taranee Christine Hale Courtney Thanks ;). Do you mind coloring the signature also =]]? -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 07:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) There are 2 Versions: One in with Her Believix Wing Color & One that is Indicated in the Doll Box. MaryWilliameTaraneeChristineHaleCourtney (talk) 11:14, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Mary Williame Taranee Christine Hale Courtney Okay thanks. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Believix Why is it said that Roxy has Believix on the page? Roxy's fairy level has not been confirmed yet. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 02:28, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I don't see where it is stated her "Believix", unless you want to mention the one in her video section, well, that is the name of the video and we cannot change it. -- 10:12, February 29, 2016 (UTC) :By the way, in the Click & Play video, Rainbow (once again) admits Roxy has Believix power. If you do not remember, I recall that they confirmed she has Believix power via a poll in the official site. A user called "Curelove" once told this. So now, her power is confirmed as Believix. -- 03:30, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Roxy, Her Butterflix (in a Nickelodeon Game) is Canon. I Don't Remember the Exact Game Name. Maybe, She is too Young/Her Forms are Incomplete/Rainbow Didn't See It in Details, that's Why She Didn't Get Her Butterflix. Regarding Her Outfits, She Only Wears Fairy Flamingo, the Retro, & the Time Travel One MaryWilliameTaraneeChristineHaleCourtney (talk) 07:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sadly, the very only reason, why Roixy is called Believix is because Roxy was treated as a newest member of the "Believix Club" and new creators aren't going to change this... But the whole logic {logical arguments} are against this, so... please, roll back those reasonable speculations... Hey, Aphrodite_Sweetheart! Do you mean that Curelove asked creators for confirming her Fairy Form?? Danios15 08:05, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Roxy's Pixie? I wonder who she is? Maybe Pam, or Chammelia? BlackJack56 (talk) 19:53, October 8, 2017 (UTC) 01:52, July 23, 2018 (UTC) In my opinion, she should be bonded with Glim (Winx Club) because Roxy is the Fairy of Animals and Glim is the Pixie of Fireflies. So because they are similar, I think they should be bonded. :) Fangirl the 12th (talk) 05:04, December 21, 2018 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th Roxy's Fairy Form How come Roxy skipped the first three stages of Fairy forms and went straight to being a Believix Fairy? Those forms being the following: Winx, Charmix & Enchantix. Also, why did Bloom tell Roxy to remain behind on the beach because "It's too dangerous for a fairy without believeix powers", when she clearly does?! Fangirl the 12th (talk) 04:52, December 21, 2018 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th I'm sure this has been answered multiple times by others one the wiki but the reason Roxy started out with Believix was most likely due to how she was planned to become the 7th Winx Girl, and, had she started off with the standard Winx form, it'd cause a bunch of issues, like forcing the Winx to slow down as Roxy basically plays catch-up with them, or Roxy would eventually fall behind anyway. Regardless, Roxy never got to be the 7th Winx Girl after that plan was scrapped, so she just skipped Winx, Charmix and Enchantix and has Believix. Like, Rainbow's had plenty of times to specify whether she was really a Believix fairy or just had huge fairy wings in her standard form, kinda like how Mirta does in her Winx, or something along those lines. Instead, they've almost always advertised Roxy's fairy form as Believix, so I guess it's kind of set in stone by this point. (SolanaCorona (talk) 18:14, January 28, 2019 (UTC)) Separate article I think there should be a separate article for all the animals that Roxy has owned/rescued. Can somebody do that soon please? Thank you in advance! Fangirl the 12th (talk) 16:50, May 10, 2019 (UTC)Fangirl the 12th